


Rumors

by SoftAngelKisses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Oumeno Week, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: It’s a rainy day...Himiko and Kokichi are walking in the rain.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Fufu, I’m really trying to get these out on time. I didn’t actually realize that I didn’t do these prompts on the exact days, so I think mines will be delayed unless I... somehow am able to get back on track? Idk...
> 
> Uhm, Childhood friends and Rain? Kinda? I guess. This may seem kinda rushed. I had to toggle school, Himiko’s birthday, and Oumeno Week. Happy birthday to Himiko, by the way!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy anyway!

Little Himiko, strolling down the sidewalk on a gloomy Sunday afternoon, umbrella in hand, another person’s hand in the other. They weren’t speaking to each other right now, and for a while they didn’t. They just walked in silence.

Until the other spoke up.

“Uh… Himi-chan… we’ve been walking for a while now… where are we going?”

“Where-else?”

“Uhh… I-I don’t know…” 

Himiko rolled her eyes and kept walking. The rain was getting heavier by the hour. They outta hurry or they won’t make it. 

“I’m scared…” Kokichi said.

Himiko looked at him. “Scared of what?”

“...To go back home…”

Oh. Well, she had heard about what happened to Kokichi. She’s heard it a lot from her other friends that his parents abused him. They probably aren’t true, right? Those are just rumors, eight? She knows her best friend more than anyone, and she’d know if he was getting abused.

“Why is that?”

It took him a minute to answer, but he said, “U-Uhm… w-well… my.. parents… they don’t care about me… at all.” 

She cocked an eyebrow. “Why do you think that?” His body started to tremble, to which she could feel. Kokichi fiddled with his fingers. “They don’t like me… when.. when I do really good in school, they don’t really care… they just say it’s great and nothing else…”

“Well, they said it was great. I don’t see why that means they don’t care about you?”

“N-No, like… usually it’s just an apathetic tone when they say it… it just feels like they don’t care…”

“Hmmm…” Well, technically the only way she outta go about this is to see for herself. “Okay… how about you go in… and I’ll “stalk” your house! That… sounds bad, but you know what I mean, right?”

That happy-go-lucky smile on Himiko’s face. Kokichi loved seeing it. It made him very happy when he saw it. 

“Yeah… okay, uh- sure, I-I guess…” 

“Hmmm… we’ll call it uh... Operation: Find Out What Ouma-kun’s Parents Are Hiding! O-F-O-W-O-P-A-H! OFOWOPAH!”

“O-Ofowopah?”

“Yeah! Heehee!”

“Uh… okay…”

“Alrighty then, to your house!”

  
• • •

Finally they get there, and Himiko goes to let go of his hand but he starts holding it tightly. She looked at him, confused. “Nyeh? What’s wrong?”

She could feel him tremble once again. 

“U-Uh… nothing, s-sorry.” He lets go of her hand and digs into his pocket for keys. He finds them, puts them in the lock, then opens the door and goes inside. He glanced back at Himiko, giving her a nod, and she responded with a thumbs up. 

Himiko peeked from the window of the side of the house. She saw Kokichi’s parents there in the living room reading. Kokici hesitantly walked over to them and quietly observed. She couldn’t really hear them, but good thing she was taught to read lips. 

_ Okay so he’s talking to them about… Ooh, that test we had today. He got the highest score out of everyone! Hmm… okay… huh? They don’t look so proud? They didn’t even acknowledge him! Rude… oh? Retaliation! Heehee— oh, they’re raising their voice and- oh- Oh my god… _

She just saw her best friend get slapped in the face. His cheek stained red and there were tears in his eyes. Kokichi ran out the house, holding his stinging cheek. He stopped at the sidewalk and just stared down. Himiko quickly got up from her crouching position and hurried over to him. She went to look at his face- He was definitely crying.

“Oh my god… I.. I saw what happened- you- why?”

“I-I-I-I-I t-told you…”

Himiko quickly embraced the boy, holding his head and letting him cry on her shoulder. “Shhh… shhh… it’s okay, it’s okay… I’m here…” Himiko furrowed her eyebrows.

_ Those bastards.. they’ll pay, they will pay... _


End file.
